1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an interior paneling element for a motor vehicle door.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 195 09 282 A1 has already disclosed a motor vehicle door consisting of a twin-shell bodyshell door having an outside door panel and an inside door panel. The panels are connected to each other in the edge region, the inside door panel having a section which is essentially covered by a bearing plate having functional units, such as a window opener, a lock, cable tree or the like, fitted on it. The door is closed off with respect to the inside by an interior paneling element. At least part of the interior paneling element is prefitted to the bearing plate.
DE 196 20 148 A1 discloses a vehicle door consisting of an outside door panel as a component of the vehicle body, a unit bearer for accommodating functional elements, an interior paneling shell and a movable window pane. The unit bearer divides the door interior into a door cavity toward the outside door panel and into a functional space toward the interior paneling shell. In this case, the window pane is arranged in the door cavity. The unit bearer, the functional elements, the interior paneling shell and also the window pane and its guide elements form a modular installation unit. The unit bearer, which covers the entire functional space and has integrated fastening elements for the interior paneling shell, consists of a dimensionally stable fiber reinforced material having internal friction increased by the embedding of the fibers and having increased impact resistance.
A peripheral, exchangeable linear seal, which follows the contour of the unit bearer, seals the functional space off from the door cavity in a moisture-repelling manner. The functional elements are arranged in the functional space in cup-like, recessed moldings of the unit bearer.
A disadvantage of this prior art is the fact that the production and assembly costs of these vehicle doors which are already constructed in a modular form continue to be quite high. Furthermore, the weight of the vehicle door is also increased because of the use of a bearing plate accommodated in the door interior.
In contrast, the present invention is based on the object of specifying an interior paneling element for a motor vehicle door, the production and assembly costs and also the weight of the motor vehicle door being reduced.